


Pretty in Silver

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Home Sweet Home [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BEHOLD, F/F, except it's on altun this time and reina is smug about it, more lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: Altun surprises Reina wearing her own set of lingerie this time. Much to Reina's delight.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Home Sweet Home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184501
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pretty in Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when i said Lucina is a dirty enabler ? Yeah, i meant that.

This was probably the smuggest look Reina had ever had on her face. Her eyes were scanning over Altun’s whole body. And Altun, who was trying so hard not be embarrassed in her lingerie, was blushing from her face down her neck and across her shoulders. With the help of Lucina, Altun had found a set to wear for Valentione’s Day. It was mesh black, complete with frilly lace underwear and Reina’s eyes were eating up every ilm of it. Her eyes were focused on Altun’s chest where the bands went around her neck and down across her chest, creating a open part where her breasts were. It was completely see through and Reina just seemed to be in love. The red was now traveling down Altun’s shoulders to her chest.

Reina reached out and tugged at the frills on the underwear. Altun made a whine of protest. Altun had made Reina seat herself on the edge of the bed and close her eyes initially since this was, after all, a surprise. Reina tugged the frills more trying to get Altun to come closer. Altun did, though still extremely embarrassed. Reina moved herself back so she was sitting in the center of the bed. She then motioned for Altun to come and straddle her hips as she leaned back on one hand. Altun did so, feeling her face heat up more. She felt Reina’s hand on her cheek and she calmed slightly, leaning into Reina’s touch. Reina sat back up and wove her arms around Altun, running her hands up her sides.

She felt Altun’s body react under her touch as her eyes fluttered shut, focused on the skin to skin contact. Altun sat back slightly, still straddling Reina’s hips. Reina’s hands found Altun’s chest, running over her breasts painfully slow. Altun moaned softly as Reina palmed at her breasts, humming to herself as she did. Now that Altun was closer, Reina could see all the pretty designs on the set. There were flowers and leaves, all embroidered in silver and purple. There was filigree along the edges of the lace. Altun’s flushed red skin was really only making the set look more stunning on her. Reina palmed at her breasts more, her lips finding Altun’s throat where she placed soft kisses against her skin. Reina could feel the vibration of another moan from Altun against her lips.

The top came down across her chest then there was long piece hanging down on each side. Reina carefully slipped her hands up under the top, rubbing her thumbs across the small buds there. Altun let out a louder moan, gripping at the sheets on either side of Reina’s hips. With satisfaction, Reina moved her thumbs quicker, garnering another moan from Altun. Reina kissed her way over to Altun’s shoulder, nipping lightly at the skin, but not enough to mark. Altun let out a whine of protest as Reina slid her hands out from under her top and off of her breasts. Reina laughed a little before pulling Altun down till they both fell on the bed in a heap. They were lying next to each other, when Altun’s embarrassment faded for a moment as she burst into laughter at Reina’s playful yet messy attempt to pull her on top of her.

Reina leaned up on her elbow and watched as Altun laughed away. She couldn’t help but smile. Altun’s laugh was so infectious. When Altun came out of her laughing fit she saw Reina staring at her with a fond smile and she found her face heating up again. Reina leaned over and using her hand pulled Altun gently into a kiss. Altun hummed as she wove her arms around Reina, pulling her as close as she could. Their lips moved against each others, slow at first then faster with much more need to be touching each others bodies. Reina’s hands found Altun’s top again, this time pushing it up off over her breasts.

With a motion of her hand, Reina had Altun move so that her back was to Reina. They hadn’t tried this position before, but Reina was eager to try it to see if Altun would enjoy it. She pressed her lips to the back of Altun’s neck as her hand made it’s way to Altun’s breast again. Altun arched against Reina, her toes curling into the sheets of the bed. Reina kept kissing the back of Altun’s neck, her hand working at Altun’s breast. Slowly, her hand made it’s way down to Altun’s abdomen, nails dragging lightly against the skin. She placed a kiss to her shoulder now. Altun’s arm wove around Reina’s hip, as she leaned into Reina’s touch.

Reina’s hand moved across Altun’s hip, pulling her leg up, so that she could reach around easier. Altun glanced back at Reina, eyes half lidded, lips parted, panting in anticipation. Reina gave her a small smile before kissing her as gently as she could manage. Carefully, Reina took her hand and moved the fabric of the underwear so that she could slide her finger along the fold. Altun moaned against Reina’s lips. Reina bit at her bottom lip slightly before breaking the kiss. Altun moved her head so she wasn’t straining her neck and Reina bit down lightly on her shoulder as she moved her finger from the bottom of the fold to the top, stopping to move her finger across the tip.

Altun arched into Reina’s touch again, her fingers fisting into the sheets on the other side of Reina’s hip. Reina had a too hold of her leg against her arm. She moved her finger in fast circles then slower circles. Her teeth found the skin of Altun’s shoulder again as she applied pressure with her finger. Altun let out a loud moan that wasn’t muffled nearly enough when she threw her other hand over her mouth. Reina bit down again, whispering something about wanting to hear all the noises Altun made. Altun’s hand left her mouth just as Reina slipped a finger gently inside of her.

Altun’s voice caught in her throat and she leaned back into Reina’s touch as much as she was able. Her tail wound itself around Reina’s own tail and one of her ankles. Reina pulled her finger back out just for Altun to let out a whine. Reina kissed her shoulder again, light and feathery this time as she slid her finger back in, pushing in slightly further this time. Altun moaned again, her hand abandoning the sheets instead for the skin of Reina’s thigh. Reina moved her finger out again, faster this time though, slowly quickening the pace. Altun dug her nails into Reina’s thigh the further she pushed her finger and the faster she did it. Reina winced slightly, forgetting Altun always dug her nails hard into her skin. She bit down on Altun’s shoulder, making sure to stay clear of the ink of her tattoo. Altun made a noise of protest that turned into a loud moan as Reina switched the angle of her hand, slipping another finger inside of Altun. She moved her hand faster, her fingers reaching deeper inside of Altun, barely dusting that spot inside of her.

This was naturally on purpose, for every mere dusting of her fingers against that spot, Altun let out a low growl. Reina smirked to herself before pushing her fingers fully against that spot, causing Altun’s growl to divulge into a moan as her body quaked under Reina’s touch. Reina adjusted slightly so that she press her fingers slightly deeper. The slight adjustment had Altun seeing stars as she let out a cry of Reina’s name. Another kiss to her shoulder again as she moved her hand faster, hitting that spot over and over. Altun’s mind was going fuzzy as she panted with every thrust of Reina’s fingers inside of her. She dug her nails into Reina’s thigh more, her body shaking as she felt her release over take her. Reina slowed her movements, helping Altun ride the wave out with a few slower thrusts of her fingers.

After some time, and after Altun’s breathing had evened back out, she withdrew her fingers and Altun finally released the grip she had on Reina’s thigh. Reina carefully lowered Altun’s leg. It was a few minutes before Altun rolled back over so she was facing Reina. She took Reina’s face in her hands, bringing their lips together once more. Reina hummed against Altun’s lips, hands finding the bare skin of her hips. Altun’s top was still pressed up over her breasts. Reina intended to mark that up later in the night. She wasn’t quite done with making Altun feel good. She also assumed Altun would be pouncing on her at some point in the night. There was a comfortable silence when Altun’s voice broke it.

“So…I take you like it?” Reina couldn’t help but laugh.

“It looks very good on your body. Will look better on the floor later tonight.” Altun let out a whine which only had Reina laughing more. She got so much fun out of teasing Altun lightly.

“You damn tease.” Altun said, but she had a smile on her face, one that was comfortable and happy. Altun grabbed the front of the lose shirt Reina had been wearing. “Speaking of things that will look good on the floor.” There was a smirk on Reina’s face now.

“Just shut up and kiss me already.” Altun happily obliged, pulling Reina by her shirt till their lips crashed together. What a fun Valentione’s this was going to be.


End file.
